mainstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Frannie Northrop
Frannie Northrop is the elder daughter of Mindy Read. Frannie was born in 1966 due to some facts her daughter Flora found out after Frannie died in Camden Falls. Frannie died in about 2007 because that is when the first Main Street book was published. Her daughters are Flora Marie Northrop and Ruby Jane Northrop and we know that she taught Flora to sew and knit and helped Ruby with spelling. This was learned in WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS. Frannie was a good mother and Flora and Ruby missed her and Mr. Northrop a lot in WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS. Family Mother: Mindy Read Sister: Allie Read Husband: Mr. Northrop (dead) Daughter: Flora Marie Northrop Daughter: Ruby Jane Northrop Adopted Niece: Janie Read Father: Name Unknown (dead) EARLY LIFE Frannie was born the daughter of Min Read and the husband of Min (his name is unknown) in Camden Falls in the fourth row house and three years later had a little sister named Allie who she often quarllled with. Frannie's best friend was Wendy Walter who is now Olivia's mother. Frannie and Wendy did everything together when they were girls from throwing water balloons at Allie (NEEDLE AND THREAD), making halloween costumes and talking about boys when they were teenagers which Allie teased them a lot about. Frannie and Allie liked to draw glasses on all the characters in THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS when they were waiting for presents on christmas eve (mentioned in TIS THE SEASON) which was one of the only times they got along. Once Frannie and Allie fought for two months in high school over a boy (COMING APART). Frannie once had a birthday pary at a park Flora and Ruby wnet to in book 7 KEEPING SECRETS. ADULTHOOD Not as much is known about Frannie's adulthood as her childhood is but she and Allie's lives twisted in different directions alomost never seeing eachother again and went to diffrent colleges. Frannie married her husband Mr. Northrop in around 1996 it is unknown how she met him. About a year later she had her first daughter Flora Marie and two years later her daughter Ruby Jane. They spent a lot oftim together until Frannie died. DEATH Franie died January 12, 2007 with her husband Mr. Northrop in a car crash. Mr. Northrop wanted to treat his family to pizza that night and Frannie and Ruby went but Flora came irritated because she wanted to finish her homework to be free for the weekend. Frannie proposed they sing and Ruby was about to start but before she could get a word out they hit a truck. Flora and Ruby were in perfect share when the rescue workers arrived but Frannie and Mr. Northrop were barely alive and were taken in an ambulence to be checked out. A female police officer asked Flora who she'd call in an emergancy first Flora said she'd call her best friend Annika's mom and then Min. Then the officer informed the girls their parents had died at the hospital.